Kingdom Hearts: El reto de Hypnos
by reyojeda
Summary: Chip y Dale están como locas trabajando mientras unas sombras trabajan en su plan de destrucción, ¿acaso Sora y los demás van a permitir que esto ocurra?
1. Prólogo

**Kigdom Hearts: El Reto de Hypnos**

_Prólogo:_

Las maquinas estaban a todo lo que daban. Los engranes de colores vivos se movían a una velocidad impresionante causando, incluso, que algunas partes de las naves Gummi cayeran sin remedio al piso del taller, pero esto no importaba. Lo importante era que se ensamblaran tantas como fuera posible ya que un gran peligro exigió una gran respuesta como esta.

- Más rápido... Más energía... Más fuerza... No lo lograremos a ese ritmo - decía una pequeña ardilla mientras anotaba en un diminuto papel con una pluma de la misma proporción.

Al mismo tiempo otra ardilla idéntica se encuentra dentro de una rueda de ejercicio para roedores que se encuentra debajo de la plataforma, donde se encuentra la primera.

- Chip, ¿por qué yo debo de hacer funcionar las maquinas mientras tú simplemente anotas?

- Simple, querido Dale, porque uno tiene que estar atento a que ningún engrane esté fuera de lugar.

- Ya veo - dijo la exhastuta ardilla que cayó en la trampa de su hermano, ya que era obvio que ninguna maquina iba a fallar ya que el mismo rey Mickey las preparó con su magia.

- Ya que aclaramos ese punto... ¡CORRE MÁS RÁPIDO!

Como pueden ver en el castillo de Disney todo estaba totalmente en caos, pero eso no se comparaba con lo que estaba por ocurrir en un mundo aún más fragil: la Tierra.

- El momento se acerca - decía una sombra en un lugar tenebroso lleno de personas igualmente reflejadas en la oscuridad por culpa de una bola de luz que impedía que el lugar estuviera completamente negro.

- Finalmente acabaremos con ellos.

- No cuenten con ello - dijo una voz femenina.

- ¿Todavía crees que ese pequeño circo que nos hiciste crean para no vernos "injustos" funcionará?

- Por supuesto que lo creo. Los elegidos son personas capaces de lograr esto y mucho, pero mucho, más.

- ¿Olvidas que yo soy contra competirán, señorita?

- Para nada, pero no podrás con ellos, Hypnos.

- Eso lo veremos.

Mientras tanto el planeta azul parecía que comenzaba a oscurecerse por alguna extraña razón.

¿Quiénes son loselegidos de los que hablan? ¿Para quién son esas Gummi Ships? TÚ LO CREARÁS.

Este proyecto es simple. Lo que acabas de leer es el prólogo general que la historia de todos los fics deben de seguir. Cada escritor creará su historia, y los planetas que visita. Para inscribirte en el proyecto debes de mandarme o poner como review la sig. información para tu personaje:

Nombre: (El personaje pueden inventarlo o puedes ser tú)

País de origen: (aquí me gustaría intentar que no se repitiera país, pero como es de esperar puede que se repita.)

Edad:

Características físicas del personaje: (Color de cabello, ojos, piel)

Vestimenta: (Aquí necesito que primero tengan una ropa normal y luego que se vuelvan parte de los guerreros de la keybalde tengan cambio de vestimenta. También se agregan gafas, pulseras, etc.)

Características de la keyblade: (¿A qué me refiero? Pondré como ejemplo mi keyblade: La mía tiene forma de R, la parte de donde se agarra es azul metálico, el filo es verde con una línea de azul. Los dos dientes de la llave tienen forma de ala de pegaso. El llavero es un P-chan y en tres esquinas de la base hay una figura en cada una (rayo, eclipse y ying-yang) si quieren un ejemplo este es link para ver el esquema de la mía. Necesito que me digan como es la suya)

Cinco planetas que visitarán: (Aquí se ponen los cinco planetas que su personaje visitará como Sora visitaba Pride Lands, Atlantica, etc. En caso de que se repita alguno, por ejemplo que dos personas pongan Hogwarts (Harry Potter) trataríamos de hacer que las historias se relacionaran.)

Además de estos datos de los personajes necesito que me digan si prefieren el proyecto en o en un foro aparte y que las historias se pasaran a procesador de texto y regresen a la pag.

Y por favor, quien sepa otro idioma además del español hagamelo saber para que me ayude con las convocatorias y traducciones para hacer de este un proyecto mundial.

Gracias por su atención y ya saben cualquier interesado dígamelo. Las fichas que se vayan recibiendo se colocarán en esta pág. Inscribanse lo antes posible ya que necesito opiniones y que me den ideas, va?

Saludos


	2. La orden del rey

**La orden del rey**

El castillo continuaba en caos. Dale ya no tenía aliento y Chip había tenido que entrar al quite para que las naves Gummi continuaran creandose. De pronto la puerta del taller se abrió de golpe:  
- ¿Cuántas llevan?  
- No lo sé, perdimos la cuenta cuando yo empecé a correr - dijo Chip, ya que Dale no podía ni hablar.  
- ¿Qué le pasó? - preguntó Donald, quien era el que había abierto la puerta.  
- Corrió durante casi 24 horas.  
- Bueno, es hora de su descanso. El rey Mickey quiere que todos vayamos a la biblioteca.  
- Por fin, un descanso - dijo la ardilla jalando a su hermano hacia la entrada.  
Al alcanzar al pato, este permitió qu se subieran a su mano para que llegaran más pronto a su destino.

- Chip, ¿qué le pasó a Dale? - preguntó preocupado el rey del castillo al ver que Donald entraba con un pequeño animal casi muerto.  
- Falta de aire.  
- ¿Puedes oírme, Dale? - preguntó picandole la panza a la ardilla con su dedo. La respuesta fue afirmativa, aunque esta no pudo salir por su boca. - Bueno, ya que estamos todos aquí, solamente debo de agradecerles a ustedes que hayan trabajado tanto en crear esas naves Gummi, pero les tengo otra misión...  
- NOOO - dijo Dale recuperando mágicamente el aliento por el miedo a tener que volver a la rueda antes de salir corriendo hacia dentro de la ropa de Donald.  
- Oye, tú, sal de allí.  
- Déjame ayudarte, Donald.  
Todos estaban tratando de sacar a la ardilla de la ropa del pato dejandolo totalmente desnudas sus plumas.  
- Tranquilos - dijo Mickey tratando de devolver el orden a sus subditos. - No tienen que hacer nada con la rueda. Lo que tienen que hacer es controlar las naves Gummi de los elegidos.  
- Bueno, al menos no tenemos que hacer ejercicio - dijo Chip.  
- Entonces, ¿aceptan?  
- Lo que sea por el Castillo de Disney.  
- Gracias, amigos. Bueno, también quería decirles que preparen las habitaciones que pronto recibiremos muchos visitantes...  
La puerta se abrió.  
- ¿Qué nos hemos perdido? - dijo un joven de cabellos puntiagudos entrando al salón acompañado de un joven de cabello plateado-morado y una mujer de cabello rojo.


	3. Foro

Ya hay foro para el fic!!! Los interesados en este ambicioso proyecto pueden utilizar el link y trasladarse. En la introducción viene el prólogo, la invitación y la ficha de personaje. Además, necesito que comencemos a ponernos de acuerdo en como organizar este rollo.

**http://khhypnos.foro.st**

UNETE YA!!!


End file.
